Loyalties
by Oni-Gil
Summary: 07Movie!verse AU. After Starscream disappoints one time too many, Megatron teaches him a lesson that is difficult to forget. Megascream.
1. Lesson 1

**A/N:** This is my first Transformers fic. I haven't been in the fandom long (as in... about a week), which explains any trivial errors on my part. The only experience I have is the movie, several amazing fanfics I have read in the past few days, and some obsessive research. (And possibly the most important thing I have learned is how giant robots... er... partner up. Surprisingly, I find it actually makes sense.) If it's OOC, which it probably is, that's why. ; But I tried my best to get things right and learn the lingo! If I missed something huge or if there's something that I simply MUST know before it's too late, please leave it in a review. I'm grateful for your help!

This is a sort of... movieverse AU. I know it doesn't fit in with the movie's chronology... that bugged me too, haha... but that's what makes it AU! (Actually, I'm not even sure that they _look_ like they do in the movie. Picture some sort of interesting blend of the movie and the various TV series.)

Rated T for mechmutilation, "sci-fi action violence" (as they say in official ratings XD), and some vague sort of m/m.

This is chapter 1 of 3. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Loyalties**

* * *

Starscream's descent is so sudden that he can't break the fall. Fortunately, he hadn't been very high up, so the drop only stuns him. Much higher, and even his durable armor couldn't have saved him.

He has only a short moment to reflect on his foolishness—how could he have hoped to outrun Megatron, even in the air?—before the ground shakes under the larger mech's landing. Huge hands lift him effortlessly and slam him face-first into the side of a building. Remarkably, he doesn't break through; it must be a thick wall. Even so, he sees the steel dent and crack and feels his armor protest at being abused.

"This will end, Starscream," Megatron growls, his voice rumbling directly into Starscream's auditory sensors. Before the smaller mech can even think to respond, Megatron's sharp claws are clamped onto his wings. All logical thought is drowned by pure panic as Megatron _pulls_. White-hot pain sears through him, intensifying into unspeakable agony as claws puncture his sensitive wings.

"You will learn this lesson now," Megatron adds. He doesn't need to say more. In some distant place that the pain can't reach, Starscream knows full well what would become of him without his wings. He would be flightless, crippled, useful to none. There was simply no way that he could re-adapt. He would prefer death to such a fate. He writhes in vain, struggling to gain some sort of leverage, but his body won't move the way he wills it to.

"You will fly for _me_, or not at all," Megatron says. "The Decepticons have one leader, and one alone. That leader is me."

Something must have satisfied him, for his cruel grip on Starscream's wings relents and he is turned so that his back faces the wall. For the moment, at least, his wings are safe, but he knows that this episode can easily be repeated. He still trembles, pain wracking him with even the slightest movement. His vocal processors hurt, too, and that is how Starscream knows that he has been screaming aloud. This is the most probable cause of the cold smile twisting Megatron's mouth.

"How many times must this happen, Starscream?" the massive mech asks conversationally, as though he hasn't just nearly ripped the other's wings from his back. "You are lucky to remain in one piece. My patience is at and end, however. Tell me why I shouldn't destroy you."

"F-Forgive…" Starscream chokes.

"Again, Starscream? I've given you more than your share of forgiveness. If that is the best you can come up with…"

Starscream's back strikes the wall again and he tastes energon. He keeps his mouth shut. He's been weak enough already, and he won't give Megatron the satisfaction of another scream. This seems to intrigue Megatron, who holds off on further violence for the moment.

"Why should I keep you?" he asks, more gently. "You are a strong warrior, and clever. Your uses are many, but that does me no good if I am unsure of your loyalty."

"Chance," Starscream rasps. Megatron laughs darkly.

"Another chance? Very well, you may have one last chance. But this time, you will use it wisely. I will make sure of this."

Before Starscream can move or speak, Megatron's hands are tugging at his chest armor, pulling it open easily, his fingers reaching inside to grasp—

He can't contain the scream this time. This is agony beyond anything he's ever experienced, beyond his power to describe. The base sensation is one of pressure and a careful pull, of a chill making him shudder again and again as Megatron holds his spark.

But worse even than the pain is the _pleasure_. The ecstasy is deeper by far than the agony and he finds himself fighting, not for less, but for _more_. And all of this want, this _need_ is directed at Megatron, the only being who has ever dared to touch so intimately—more than "touch," Megatron has boldly taken a hold of his Spark, shown that he will not hesitate to dominate the traitorous mech… and to Starscream's utter amazement, he _submits_, his entire body arching, shifting to put itself more at Megatron's mercy as his tortured vocal processors let loose a moan that is not anguish so much as pleading.

"Will you fly for me, Starscream?" Megatron whispers, taking what he is given. "Will you prove yourself again and again? Will you submit to my authority? Will you acknowledge me as your lord and master, the leader of the Decepticons?"

And Starscream can do nothing but nod and gasp "Yes, yes," over and over as Megatron holds his Spark, and both the negative and the positive reinforcement shows itself, for now he feels sick at the mere idea of going against Megatron again, both from the lingering agony of his wings' near mutilation and the thrilling joy of this burning grasp which leaves him shuddering, gasping, staring at his leader through wide scarlet optics.

When Megatron lets go, the dented wall is the only thing that keeps Starscream standing.

"You have your chance, Starscream. Don't waste it."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are greatly appreciated, since I know I still have much to learn in this particular fandom. (And may it be said that I haven't... exactly worked out the ending, yet, so who knows, you might affect something huge. XD)

* * *


	2. Lesson 2

**A/N:** I think I said this to... like... everyone yesterday, but you guys are all so NICE in this fandom! XD I may just have to stick around and see what happens!

Oops, lied again. Only the two, dears. Hahaha. Unless... gaaaah, I can't decide!! T.T

* * *

It had been so tempting.

The urge to tear off his wings, to leave him lying there for the Autobots or the humans to find… or perhaps to bring him as an example, to warn any others who felt that they could rule the Decepticons.

But Megatron's better judgment had prevailed. He can't afford to lose one of his warriors, not when so few of them have followed him here. And Starscream does have his uses. He is still a competent second-in-command, and he _had_ led the others here.

_Probably thinking to take the Allspark for himself and kill me,_ Megatron thinks, not without amusement.

It could be worse—better to have an Air Commander who schemes against him than to be followed by mindless soldiers. As long as Starscream's plans fail, which they invariably do, Megatron will overlook them. In fact, he admires Starscream's tenacity, which the smaller mech extends to anything he does. If there is one thing Megatron will say for his conniving second, it is that he finishes what he begins.

_In all cases but one, of course,_ Megatron thinks, smirking as he idly reaches out to run one metallic finger along the edge of one of Starscream's wings. He chuckles at the shudder it earns. Starscream's glare is tempered with caution, now, and it makes Megatron laugh outright. He has kept the other at his side, knowing that their violent encounter alone may not be enough to change Starscream's treacherous ways. No, he may need further convincing, and Megatron is enjoying himself. It didn't take long to discover that he could now make the other cringe at his slightest touch, particularly it it's anywhere near his wings or his Spark chamber, and that alone provides endless entertainment.

Starscream _does_ make an excellent pet.

"Is something… the matter?" he purrs. He loves the expressions battling for dominance on Starscream's face, as his second tries to fight back his obvious anger and disgust.

"Nothing."

Megatron chuckles softly, running one finger along a seam in the smaller mech's chest armor. His second tenses, wary of the sharp claw, perhaps, or of where it seems to be headed.

"_Stop it_—"

Megatron doesn't even need to reply. One look is all it takes for Starscream's face to go artificially blank. It's interesting to watch as the other seethes inwardly. He can tell that Starscream is barely holding back angry words. But the damage has been done. He needs no more excuse.

Megatron's fingers are perfectly suited for tearing apart armor, ripping his foes to pieces with his hands alone, but he does not lack finesse. One can never be too careful when dealing with a Spark, even one as remarkably strong as Starscream's. He can feel its energy as he carefully pries apart his second's chest armor, revealing his Spark chamber. Starscream can do nothing but stand still, stand and take it with clenched fists and a determinedly emotionless face. Megatron is almost disappointed; if only the other mech was fighting, it would give him an excuse to knock him around some more. But Starscream was smart enough to realize that.

His Spark isn't a solid thing in Megatron's fingers, but the Decepticons's leader has handled enough of these to know how. It feels like heat; all of them do. But Starscream's also feels like cold, like wind, like air rushing into his face and beneath his wings, like soaring miles above a planet's surface at speeds no other vehicle could match, like ambush and explosions, like the thrill of discovery and the thrill of deception and the thrill of destruction.

How it must feel to Starscream, Megatron can only imagine. No one has ever grabbed _his_ Spark like this. The feeling must be comparable to a direct joining of Sparks, which Megatron _has_ experienced from time to time.

A brief touch of his fingers to his own chest causes his armor to peel back, exposing a Spark brighter even than Starscream's. Despite all of Starscream's best efforts, Megatron hears a strangled noise escape his second. This only puts a chilly smirk on Megatron's face before, with an effortless surge, he places his Spark into contact with Starscream's.

A cry of some indecipherable sort is his reward, and in just a moment, with ease born from practice, Megatron _is_ Starscream. All that he felt when he touched the other mech's Spark is magnified a hundredfold, for now it is _his_ memory, and for this brief time he _knows_ Starscream. Megatron's being must be torture to force onto Starscream, who has little, if any, experience with this. He feels his second's hands grasp his powerful arms as though to push him away, but they are as ineffectual as Starscream's cries. Megatron immerses himself, enjoying the familiar sensations. For several confused minutes, it's impossible to tell who is who. Even Megatron can't tell whether it's his pleasure he feels or Starscream's.

By the time Megatron is satisfied, Starscream's optics are blazing like suns and his armor is overheated. Megatron's claws have left deep scores where he didn't realize he had been digging them in. He lets go, and this time there is no convenient wall for support. Starscream's legs give way and he collapses with a clatter of metal. His glare is delicious, but he doesn't say anything. Megatron smirks in return, patting him on the shoulder.

A most excellent pet.

* * *

**A/N:** Evidently Megatron doesn't need much of an excuse...

...I mean, who can blame him?!

...shutting up now. XD


End file.
